


Crush

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, F/M, Female Character, Gunplay, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Obessive thoughts, Reader can sense something is going on, Stalking, Tags might be prone to change, Victim Blaming, Yandere! Gavin Reed, non-con drugging, non-con oral, non-con rape, non-con somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You had just been a regular woman, a quiet, nervous woman who drew Gavin’s attention after he was tasked with solving a case near where you worked. At first Gavin thought it was nothing, but after that day Gavin finds himself obsessed with you. Weeks fly buy and he finds himself following you, watching you. He tells himself that he’s just doing all of this to keep you safe, to protect you, after all you’re all alone in the city and anything could happen to you.So Gavin tells himself he’s just doing his job to protect one of Detroit’s citizens. But after a while he can’t lie to himself anymore, as he watches you one night he realizes that he is going to do everything in his power to have you. Whether you want to be his or not...
Relationships: Gavin Reed / Female Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaaaaand here I am back with another yandere fanfic. This time it will feature our boy Gavin Reed. Because for some odd reason I just love Gavin as a yandere... And I think I say that a lot, don’t I? But it’s true. But I’m getting off topic anyway as you can gather from now I like to give you guys a heads up in regards to what you can expect in this chapter. Now this chapter being the first chapter will only feature such things as obsessive thoughts, and stalking. Now, if you’re familiar with my work you know compared to how things will get the further we go in my story that’s not too bad. But if that is still not your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I will remember our time fondly.
> 
> Now that we got that out of the way, here is Chapter one of Crush. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

It was cold. Gavin Reed noted as he leaned against the light pole, unlit cigarette stuck between his lips as he looked across the street at the store he knew you worked at. Eyes scanning the store front for the briefest glimpses of you working as the first few snow flakes fell. Gavin knew he shouldn’t be doing this, spending hours upon hours standing out here watching you. And yet, he found himself unable to stay away. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette, taking a drag he thought back to when he first saw you. Remembering the time he had been called out to a scene of a bank robbery, that was when he had first met you, shaking and shivering, horror etched on your face blood staining your suit as you sat with the uniformed officers tears streaming down your face.. Gavin didn’t know why but there was just something about you that drew you to him. 

At that time Gavin knew he had to get to work, the bodies of several of your coworkers laying before him. Blood staining the floor before him, but still he found himself drawn to you, there was just something about you...

Shaking himself from his thoughts he brought himself back to the present. Since the incident at the bank you had quit and found yourself a job at the local grocery store. Gavin really couldn’t blame you for leaving, he’d do the same in your shoes as well. And in his opinion this was far better, he couldn’t watch you while you worked at a bank, at least not with drawing some attention to himself, that was.

Taking a drag from his cigarette he watched through the window as you smiled at an elderly woman as you handed her bags over to her. God, he wished you would smile at him like that, however whenever he got the nerve to go into the store he found himself hesitating. And Gavin Reed was never one to hesitate when it came to something he wanted. And the one thing Gavin Reed wanted more than anything was for you to see him. Not just as another customer, or as a member of the DPD. But as a man, a man who found his every waking thought was nothing but thoughts of you. 

What was it about you that drew him to you? Gavin didn’t know, but as he watched as you clocked out he quickly pushed himself off the light pole and move to follow after you, making sure to keep a distance the last thing he needed was you catching on to him. But he knew walking through these streets at night could be dangerous for a young lady like you. So to him he was just doing his duty to keep one of Detroit’s citizens safe. Sure, you might not see it as that but still if something were to happen to you Gavin would step in. As he continued to follow you Gavin glanced down darkened alleys, as if challenging anyone to come out and try anything. 

Thankfully no one did as you finally came to the house you shared with a few of your friends. Gavin watched as you fished in your purse for your keys, Gavin noted your houses keys were attached to a small keychain shaped like a bright blue cat. Gavin had to chuckle at that, it seemed you were fond of cats as well, something you two had in common. Disappearing into the shadows Gavin watched as your disappeared into the house with a brief glance over your shoulder. Did you sense that you were being watched? Followed? Watching as you disappeared into the house Gavin turned away and headed down the street, running a hand through his hair he stuck another cigarette between his lips as he disappeared into the night, thoughts of you still fresh in his mind. 

But as he walked down the street a new idea formed in Gavin’s mind as he took a drag of his cigarette. Smoking escaping through his nostrils as he looked over his shoulder at your house. Watching you had been wonderful but Gavin wanted more...

He wanted more, he didn’t just want to watch you anymore he wanted to be close to you. Hell, just being close to you wasn’t enough. He wanted you, and Gavin thought as he walked, a cold smile forming on his lips as he went. He was going to do everything in his power to have you, whether you wanted to or not...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Two of Crush. And in this chapter it will feature such things as more stalking, and more obsessive thoughts as our boy Gavin decided to continue to stalk our poor reader.

**Chapter Two**

“You seem preoccupied, Detective.” A cool voice cut through Gavin’s thoughts. thoughts, to no surprise to him, were once again of you. They were always of you, but someone’s voice cut through them, making the Detective tense slightly. 

Looking up from his paperwork Gavin looked across his desk at his ‘partner’. The RK900 named Silas, a carbon copy of Connor, if Connor installed a stick up his ass and never smiled. Just Gavin’s luck that he had to get stuck with Connor 2.0. 

“What are you talking about?” he snarled, eyes narrowed as he looked up at Silas. “I’m sitting here working on this damn report.”

“Actually.” Silas said, staring down at the shorter man, a disapproving look on his face. “You’ve been sitting there staring at your blank computer screen for the last half an hour. I would say you were having a trouble coming up with something to write in your report, if it weren’t for the odd look on your face.”

Gavin was silent as he listened to Silas, embarrassment gripping him, he hadn’t intended on zoning out but. “I’m sure the odd look on my face, tin can was the look of concentration.” Gavin growled, before looking to his computer, shoving thoughts of you from his head. 

“You usually wear a goofy little grin on your face?” Silas asked, leaning back in his seat, fingers flying across his keyboard. 

“Do you always have to stick your nose in my business?” Gavin asked, as he started typing. 

Silence then fell over the duo as they forced themselves to work, but still you haunted his thoughts. What were you doing right now? Images of you smiling as you talked, eyes lighting up as you laughed, it always made his heart skip a beat. 

Or the way you would tuck your hair behind you ear whenever he saw you in the park, your eyes glued on the book you were reading. You loved reading, didn’t you? The way you chewed on your bottom lip as you read, lost in your book. What would you have done if he had walked up to you, and just said hello? Just out of the blue like that? Of course despite everything he was Gavin was a chicken when it came to you. 

He, a man who worked tooth and nail to get where he was in the DPD. Having more than his fair share of scars from various situations where he nearly lost his life, where people, friends he knew lost their lives. Gone up against some of the meanest and most dangerous men around and managed to walk away untouched. And yet, when it came to you he hesitated, lost his nerve. 

But one day. Gavin thought as he typed out the finishing touches to his report before sending it to Fowler he would finally get the courage to talk to you. Nodding to himself Gavin put the finishing touches on his report, not before proof reading it, after Silas had pointed it out that he had zoned out he didn’t want to give something to his captain that wasn’t perfect.

When he was satisfied he saved it and sent it to the Captain before glancing at the clock. Seeing that it was time for him to go home Gavin muttered a goodnight to Silas, receiving no response from the android, Gavin grunted. He hated to say it but times like this he really missed Connor. Yeah, sure Connor was annoying little asshole who Gavin thought was way too cheerful, but compared to Silas who basically ignored everyone around him, and when he did acknowledge anyone around him he acted like he was superior to everyone around him. And frankly it pissed Gavin off to no end when Captain Fowler had assigned him to be Gavin’s partner.

But, Gavin thought as he headed towards the door, no point in whining about it, hell the fucker was only here because Connor fucked up one too many times hunting deviants so they got rid of him. And hey, Gavin thought, it would only be a matter of time before shithead was gone too, once he took care of the deviant uprising, something that still seemed to go on despite the death of their leader. When that happened Gavin could go on with his life without Silas looking down his nose at him.

Shaking his head Gavin forced thoughts of Silas from his exhausted head. Thankfully as he headed towards his car thoughts of you soon replaced him, images of your bright smile filled his mind, maybe seeing you would cheer him up, you always seemed to. And he remembered listening into one of your phone conversations while you were at the park, all while Gavin pretended that he was paying no attention to you. Apparently you and several of your friends were going to the bar after work, and thankfully for him the bar you were planning to go to was one he was familiar with. 

Heading towards the bar he came to a conclusion, tonight Gavin was finally going to talk to you. Chewing on his bottom lip he thought of a way to talk to you without seeming creepy. Heart thundering in his chest as he thought about what tonight would bring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeah, sorry this chapter isn't not in anyway, shape, or form the greatest chapter ever. I'm just going to consider this chapter a filler chapter before things get a bit more interesting. I assure the next chapter will be far better.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here I am with another chapter to Crush. My newest Yandere! Gavin fanfic. Now as you know I like to point out anything triggering that may be in my fanfics in the authors note. So, just so everyone knows this chapter will feature such things as more stalking (Cause Gavin has no life, lol.) Followed by swearing as well as some non-con drugging and kidnapping at the end there. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly.
> 
> Now without further delay here is chapter Three of Crush.

**Chapter Three**

Here he was, finally. Gavin thought as he rolled up to Jimmy’s bar. And at the right moment too as the moment he stepped out of his car he spotted you, surrounded by a gaggle of your friends. Gavin stopped in his tracks as he watched you pass him, his eyes trailing after you for the briefest of moments before you entered the bar, eyes taking in the tight black dress you wore, and the black heels. You looked even more beautiful tonight than you ever did, swallowing thickly Gavin forced himself to enter the bar, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious that he was watching you as he moved to his usual spot at the other end of the bar. 

While you and your friends took a booth near the door. Eyes remaining glued to you Gavin ordered himself a beer, he should really try and strike up a conversation with you, after all watching you did only so much for him, he wanted you to see him. And just as he thought that he saw his chance, he watched as you got up from your seat and moved past the bar, his eyes followed after you, his eyes roving lower and lower and for a moment he couldn’t help but wonder what you were wearing underneath that tight dress. Shaking that thought from his head forced those thoughts from his head.

“Hey, excuse me.” Gavin spoke up, getting you attention. 

“Hello, may I help you?” You asked, seeming uncertain to why the strange man hanging out in the corner would suddenly want to talk to her.

“Well, nothing I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink.” Great, way to go Gavin, you probably thought he was some kind of creep now.

However, you actually proved him wrong, a soft smile forming on your lips. which Gavin noted where a blood red, a color that surprisingly suited you, and despite himself Gavin could help but picture those lips wrapped around his cock, as looked up at him-

“Sir?” You voice cut through his thoughts, jerking him back to reality. “I said yes.” Your brow furrowed as you searched Gavin’s face, as if trying to read his thoughts.   
  


Flushing slightly Gavin cleared his throat and forced a smile to his face. “Sorry, i-it’s been a long day for me.” Gavin said, sounding sheepish, watching as you eased yourself into the seat beside him. You were so close to him, so close he could smell your perfume, or maybe it was your soap, it was far to subtle to be perfume. 

“Tell me about it.” You chuckled, looking up at him. “I’ve had a few tiresome work days too. But before we continue this conversation I think there should be introductions.” Holding out your hand you smiled up at him. “My name is Y/N.”

Returning your smile Gavin took your hand in his, relishing how soft your skin felt, smooth and soft against his own rough skin. “Gavin, so Y/N, how about that drink?”

You laughed and nodded, ignoring the looks your friends were giving you. Looking to the bartender you ordered yourself a beer before looking expectantly to Gavin who ordered the same as you. Silence fell over the two of you when you decided to break the silence. 

“So, Gavin, what do you do for a living?” you asked, looking to him taking in the mans features, Noting the scar that ran across the bridge of the mans nose, and the dark circles under his eyes. 

“If you believe it of not I’m a Detective of the DPD.” Gavin said, gesturing to the badge attached to his belt, something he always had on him no matter what, like it was a piece of him. 

Your eyes widened as you looked to the badge attached to his belt before looking back up at him, your smile returning to your face. Resting you head on your hand you smiled up at the man before you. “So,” you said, looking up at him once more. “Tell me about yourself and what it’s like to be a cop.”

Gavin smiled as he looked down at you, it felt like his heart would leap out of his chest as you looked at him. Gavin couldn’t keep the smile from his face as the two of you continued talking until they finally called last call, indicating that the bar was about to close. Was it really that time? Gavin glanced at the clock, blinking when he saw the time, had they really just spend the entire night here? Looking away from the clock he looked to you, watching as you grabbed your jacket and moved to join your friends before he could even ask for your number you were out the door. Normally Gavin would have been torn up about this, but he already knew far more about you by simply watching you than you could even know.

He knew you two would meet up again, it would only be a matter of time, but despite that Gavin had hope that things would go his way...

* * *

*A Few Weeks Later*

Gavin sighed as he walked down the street, thoughts of you still fresh in his mind from his encounter with you at the bar a few weeks ago. Those memories playing over and over in his mind, bringing an uncharacteristic smile to his face as he walked down the street. Things were going good, and he hoped things would continue to go good between you and him, but little did he know was how wrong he was going to be.

As a cool wind blew past him, ruffling his hair as he walked down one of the many streets you normally frequented ever since that Gavin had been trying to come up with a way to talk to you again. And yet, coming up with nothing, god, Gavin thought as he pulled his jacket tighter as a shiver ran through his body. It was like he was some love-struck teenage boy with his first crush or something. And hey, maybe he was but never less he was eager to see you again.

However things weren’t going to go the way Gavin had planned, as in that moment he caught sight of you seated in one of the many cafes you frequented. Immersed in the book you were reading, smiling to himself Gavin moved to tap on the window to get your attention when-

When you looked up from your book, a bright smile on you lips as you got up from your seat, you eyes fixed on a man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes moving closer to you. And in that exact moment Gavin felt his heart stop as you wrapped your arms around the stranger, and kissed him, your lips firmly pressed against the mans as he happily returned the kiss. Anger swelled in Gavin’s chest as he watched this. Who the fuck was that? He didn’t recognize him in the whole time Gavin had been watching you he never encountered his asshole before. Let alone see you like this with _anyone._ Gritting his teeth Gavin continued to watch this _disgusting_ display. 

How could you? After the way you had acted at the bar, like you were interested in him, in his life, then throw yourself at his asshole in front of everyone like some.... some trashy slut. Was that what you were Y/N? A slut? Gavin thought, hands balling into fists as he watched as you two pulled away, your cheeks flushed as you looked lovingly at the asshole who dare put his hands on you, the asshole to dare touch what belonged to him.

That’s right. Gavin thought as he forced himself to relax he turned away from the disgusting display before him. This wasn’t over, you were going to be his, you would be his, you would see...

* * *

*Two Days Later*

Maybe there was something wrong with Gavin. He thought as he stood outside your house, waiting for you to come home from your date with ass face. Your roommates were all out, you would be alone, and here he was waiting for you like some sicko waiting to strike, but unlike them, Gavin mused pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He wouldn’t hurt you, wouldn’t kill you. He was doing this for you, for the both of you, he needed you, and you needed him. Maybe he was sick for thinking this way, but he wasn’t going to stop.

Finally after what seemed like forever you arrived, you pulled up in the crappy little car your new friend drove, Gavin felt his anger rise as he watched as he walked you up your drive way before you placed a tender kiss on his lips before wishing him a goodnight as the man left you by your lonesome. At least he wasn’t staying the night, Gavin thought with a relieved sigh as he watched him drive away.

He didn’t know what he would do if your date ended up with him ending up staying the night. But Gavin was pretty sure it would end with him getting a bullet in the head for his troubles, and that would just make things harder for him when it came to winning you over. So, gathering his nerve Gavin got out of his car and walked up your driveway. Taking a deep breath he rang the door bell and waited, the syringe filled with sedatives in his back pocket. Heart thundering in his chest he waited, guilt gripping him as he looked up at the night sky, you were no doubt tired it was getting late but he needed to do this.

Finally after what seemed like forever you answered the door, brow furrowing in confusion as you looked up at him. Obviously you didn’t recognize him from the bar otherwise you would have said something, wouldn’t you? Anger continued to swell in his chest at that thought. 

Forcing a smile to his face he flashed you his badge, eyes settling on it, worry shining in your eyes. “Can I... can I help you officer?” you choked out.

Gavin forced a smile to his face as he took a step into your house, a questioning look in your eyes as you looked up at him. And before you could utter another word Gavin lunged, slamming you hard against the wall, syringe in hand. Clamping a hand over your mouth Gavin looked down at you, seeing the fear shining in you eyes as you fought to get him off of you. But Gavin was far stronger as he stabbed the syringe into you neck, and pushed the plunger down. Watching as the drug quickly took effect, your eyes fluttering shut as you slid against the wall. 

Finally, Gavin smiled as he looked down at your limp form, finally you were his, would be his. Biting down on his bottom lip his carefully picked you up making sure to keep an eye out for any of your roommates as well as any nosey neighbors as he moved towards your car. He couldn’t believe how easy it was, and now you were in his arms, and now that you were, Gavin thought a cruel smile formed on his lips as he placed you in the backseat, stopping briefly to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear before slamming the door shut and drove off, now he was never going to let you go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And I must say compared to the previous chapter I think this one if far better, and more fun to write tbh. Also I don't often update this soon, but when I do I do it when I'm close to going to bed. But never less I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, though I will apologize for the way it seems to jump around here and there, sorry about that. But never less this is Queenie signing off, have a goodnight.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if it seems rushed in some places...


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with chapter four of Crush. Now, this is where things will get s bit more saucy. As it will feature some non-con Somnophilia. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Four of Crush, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four**

Gavin couldn’t believe his luck as he finally managed to get you home, and place you in his bed, a giddy little smile on the Detective’s face as he looked down at your prone form. Heart thundering in his chest, you were his you were finally his after months upon months of watching you here you were in his grasp. Biting down on his bottom lip as he looked you over, you were still out and would be for several hours, and when you did you no doubt would be asking questions, and would just be a little bit frightened.

But he was sure you would eventually come around, you wouldn’t have a choice otherwise. But until that time Gavin moved to the seat near your bed. Eyes never leaving you as you murmured in your sleep, you looked so peaceful laying there before him, helpless before him. He could do anything to you couldn’t he? And you could do nothing to stop him. Biting down on his bottom lip Gavin moved to where you lay on the bed, eyes fixed on your face, looking for any indication that you were about to wake, seeing nothing Gavin lowered his head and pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss lasted for a few moments before Gavin reluctantly pulled away. More, he thought as he looked down at you as you let out a sigh. He wanted more, he needed more. Biting down on his bottom lip he slid his hands under your shirt, relishing the feel of your skin beneath his fingers, you were so soft, so perfect, so pure, and you were his.

Feeling his cock growing hard Gavin pulled your shirt off of you, revealing the plain white cotton bra you wore which he made quick work of, revealing your breasts to him. A small gasp escaped your lips as his thumb brushed against a soft, pink nipple as Gavin took the other one in his mouth, and was rewarded with another gasp, your back arching as he did so. Gavin smiled against your skin, who knew you were so sensitive?

Chuckling to himself Gavin pulled away from your breasts, noting your flushed face and how your chest heaved as he hovered over you once more. His cock twitching as he looked down at you, a thin sheet of sweat coated your body, your brow furrowed, obviously he was having the same effect on you as you did him, a devious grin formed on his face as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your jeans, tugging them down, revealing your panties, which Gavin quickly disposed of, revealing your pussy to him. Gavin’s fingers traced the just shaved hairs that touch the edge of you cunt, his thumb brushing against your clit, and was rewarded with another gasp from you. 

Slipping a finger in he slowly pumped it in and out of you, feeling you clench around his finger as he slipped another into you, stretching you out further, then another, curling his fingers he hit that sweet spot inside of you, making your hips buck. God, he loved the noises he pulled from you as you clenched around him as you came, pumping his fingers a few more times Gavin reluctantly pulled them from your dripping cunt. 

Looking down at you Gavin stuck his fingers in his mouth, eyes sliding closed as he tasted you. After thoroughly cleaning his fingers he pulled them from his mouth. He knew he should leave you alone, but... he couldn’t, getting up from the bed he pulled his shirt off, followed by his jeans, his cock straining against his boxers which he quickly tugged down. Revealing his thick cock, a bead of precum forming on the tip as Gavin wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it a few times as he moved to hover over you again. Stormy grey eyes scanning your face, looking to any sign that you were about to wake, seeing none he took a moment to take in the sight of you. Of your flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips, god, even like this you were beautiful...

Smiling to himself he placed a tender kiss on your lips, before placing kisses along your jaw down to your neck, his hands sliding up to cup your breasts once more as he left a bitemark on your neck, marking you as his before moving down further. Until he pulled away, the head of his cock brushing against your slit before he slowly pushed into you. Your cunt clenching around him slightly as he buried himself balls deep inside of you. Biting down on his bottom lip Gavin took a moment allowing himself to get used to the feel of you before he began to move. 

Another gasp escaped your lips as he fucked you, his fingers digging into your hips, leaving bruises in his wake as he quickened his pace. Growls escaping his lips as he felt his own orgasm creeping up on him his thrust becoming more sporadic until he let a low growl as he came, sheathing himself completely inside of you, painting you insides white as he rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out. Letting out an exhausted sigh Gavin rolled off of you and lay beside you. 

“I love you...” Gavin whispered, as he looked to you, as you murmured something in your sleep, and shifted slightly, his cum spilling from your abused pussy as you rolled on to you side, cuddling up against him as Gavin took you into his arms, placing a tender kiss to the top of you head as he too drifted off to sleep, a content little smile on his lips as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And with that here is the Four chapter. sorry it's not that great I really tried but never less I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with Chapter Five of Crush. Aaaaaand I have nothing to say other than enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Where were you? That was the first thought that entered your mind as you slowly woke up and found yourself most definitely not in your room back home. Blinking a few times you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked around the room. Where were you? What happened? Looking around the room you looked for anything to tell you what was going on, the room you were in was sparse, empty of everything but the bed you woke up on, and a lamp that sat on the nightstand near your bed, worrying at your bottom lip you moved towards the nightstand, opening the drawer to find pictures of you...

Cold washed over you as you pulled the photos out of the drawer and flipped through them, heartbeat quickening as you flipped through them, they were pictures of you, taken of the time you went to a friends birthday party, you were standing next to them laughing at something they said. To the time you had gone out to the bar with your friends, you were talking with someone off camera, but your smile was still there. You looked through the rest, dread forming in the pit of your stomach as you saw one taken of you walking down the street, sunglasses perched on your face as you talked on the phone, someone had been watching you for a while.

But, the question was why hadn’t you noticed anyone following you? Tears welled in your eyes as you tossed the photos down, feeling violated. Who had been following you? And why?

Angrily wiping the tears from your eyes you looked around the room before looking to the door, gathering your nerves you moved towards the door and tried the handle, nothing. Though that wasn’t surprising, if whoever had been stalking you had kidnapped you the last thing you expected them to do was to leave the door unlocked. Biting down on your bottom lip you looked around the room, aside the locked door you were pressed against there was a room that led to the small bathroom there was a window that looked out at a back alley, maybe...

A small sliver of hope formed in your chest as you tried to open the window, and to your surprise it opened. A cold wind brushed over you as you opened it, a shiver running through you as it did. Looking down you saw that the ground was a few feet below you, would you be able to make it without hurting yourself too bad? However before you could dwell on the idea of injuring yourself your thoughts were cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway of the house you were in, fear gripping you as you heard the sound of the car door opening and closing followed by footsteps urged you to make a decision. 

Gathering your nerves you climbed out the window, gripping the windowsill tightly as you hung suspended, looking over your shoulder you let yourself go, letting out a strangled cry as you hit the ground. Quickly getting to your feet you cast a glance over your shoulder as you turned to run. 

* * *

God, he was tired. Gavin thought as he drove home, but despite that he couldn’t wait to see you. Upon thinking of you Gavin felt a smile form on his face as he drove to his house, heart thundering as he entered the house and shrugged his jacket off, after today all he wanted was to see you.... Even if there was a good chance that you would end up throwing something at him the moment he walked through the door, and hey, if you did get too rowdy, well... Gavin smirked as he drew closer to your room, well then he would have to put his handcuffs to good use until you calmed down.

But he hoped you would see reason, that would make things far easier for the both of you in the long run. Biting down on his bottom lip Gavin unlocked the door and opened it and... You were gone...

Blinking Gavin looked around the room, even looking in the bathroom behind the shower curtain, gone. And he had a pretty good idea of how you managed to escape, eyes settling on the opened window, he mentally cursed himself for not fixing this window before he grabbed you. But, then again grabbing you so soon hadn’t been part of the plan but Gavin had no choice. Gripping the windowsill he peered out and immediately caught sight of you climbing over the fence that let out of his backyard.

Biting back a curse Gavin raced down stairs, anger swelling in his chest, how DARE you try and escape? Throwing open the back door he watched as you managed to leap over the fence.

“Get back here!” Gavin snarled, watching as you looked over your shoulder, fear shining in your eyes as you picked up speed. Gritting his teeth Gavin watched as you darted down one of the side streets Gavin knew was a dead end, you wouldn’t be going anywhere. Slowing to a walk Gavin trailed after you, peering around the corner he saw you trying in vain to get over the cement wall that blocked your way to freedom.

A choked sob jerked him from his thoughts as he watched to collapse against said wall, tears streaming down your face as you looked up at him. 

“Seems like you didn’t get far.” Gavin mused, drawing closer and closer, making you flinch, terror shining in you eyes, as they darted around looking for a way to escape, or something to defend yourself with. 

When you saw it, laying a few feet from you lay a rusty metal pipe, glancing up at Gavin you grabbed the weapon and swung it hard, catching him in the face, making him stagger and drop to the ground. Wasting no more time you leaped over his body as he groaned in pain and down the street. You had to get out of here, had to find a safe place away from him, maybe someone could help you. Looking left and right you saw an alley way that would lead you out into the main road, someone could help you.

Shooting a glance over your shoulder you saw no sign of your kidnapper behind you as you stepped out of the darkened alley, relief washing over you as you looked around. Seeing no one of the streets you continued to walk, until you caught movement from the corner of your eye, dread formed in the pit of your stomach as you saw it was the man that had been chasing you, anger shining in his eyes as blood trickled from his nose. 

No, this had to stop, this wasn’t happening, was it? You thought as you looked around looking for anything, or anyone to help you.

“I think it’s safe to say playtime is over.” The man growled, and you looked to him once more, fear gripping your heart as you saw a gun clenched in his hands and aimed right at your chest. 

Bottom lip trembling you held up your hands, knowing that if he so wanted he could put an end to things if he so chose. “P-Please, please d-don’t hurt me...” you managed to choke out as he drew closer and closer until he was in front of you.

Gripping your arm tightly he started dragging you back towards your prison. “Please...” You pleaded again, the barrel of his gun digging into your ribs as the two of you continued to walk. “If you let me go I won’t tell anyone, I won’t go to the cops, j-just please I want to go home.”

At that the man laughed, throwing his head back as he did so, revealing too sharp canines. “Sweetheart,” he sighed. “You’re already home.” He said gesturing to the house you had just escaped from. “As for the police thing?” He reached for something attached to his belt, your eyes widening as he showed you the police badge, tears welling in your eyes once more. “At your service, darling.”

Placing the badge back on his belt he all but dragged you back into the house. This time you weren’t going to escape. Gavin was going to show you just who you belonged to... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And now we're done with Chapter Five. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes- And here we are with the sixth and final chapter to Crush. It has been fun, but sadly like all my other stories this too has come to an end. And to be honest despite a few struggles while writing this fic I did enjoy it. I just find I have this tendency to say that none of my work is great simply because I struggle sometimes while writing it. But I do enjoy the stories I write despite that, aaaaand this has nothing to with the story itself.
> 
> So, as you already know by now I like to make anything triggering known in the Authors Notes, so this chapter will include gunplay, abuse, and some non-con oral sex, and victim blaming. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Six of Crush. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

This had to be a nightmare. You thought as you were tossed unceremoniously to the floor as the man, no, Gavin. You told yourself, memories of a few weeks ago flashing through your mind as you remembered the handsome stranger at the bar. You had pushed him from you thoughts after the night, and now here you were laying face down on his floor, the man in question looming over you.

What had you done to deserve this? Whimpering you never allowed yourself to take your eyes off of him as you crawled backwards. You needed to get away from him, crying out as your back hit the wall you watched helplessly as Gavin hovered over you once more, before grabbing a hold of your arm. Pulling you to your feet he struck you hard across the face, splitting your lip as you hit the ground once more.

“Please...” You pleaded, holding out your hands, as if it would help to ward off any blows as he drove the toe of his shoe into your side, making you cry out once more. 

“Please?” Gavin parroted, then burst out laughing. “You think begging me is going to stop me from punishing you for running away?!” Gavin grabbed a handful of your hair. A thrill running through his body as you let out a scream, nails digging into his hand as you fought to break free. “For hitting me?” He gestured to his bloodied nose. 

“I-I’m sorry I was just-”

“You were just nothing!” Gavin spat, making you flinch.

Silence fell over the two of you as Gavin paced around the room, occasionally placing a brutal kick to your ribs or kidney, causing you to cry out and curl up into a fetal position.

“I know what you were just doing. You were trying to escape.” Gavin reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth he lit it before taking a long drag. 

“Why are you doing this?” you choked out, blood trickled from the corner of your mouth, no doubt from the blow he delivered to your cheek. 

“I honestly didn’t want to do this, you got to believe me in that regard.” Gavin said, as he took a seat in the worn-looking chair as he looked down at you. God, you looked so pathetic down there cowering like a beaten dog. But he couldn’t say you didn’t deserve it, you were going to have to learn your place here, as much as he loved you.

“At first I thought I could just get by just watching you, but that wasn’t enough.” Gavin said, expelling cigarette smoke through his nostrils. “Hell, if I’m being honest me kidnapping you is YOUR fault.” He said matter-of-factly. 

Confused you looked up at him. “If you hadn’t gone out with that guy then I would have never done anything to you.” Gavin said, as he stubbed out his cigarette out in the ashtray beside his chair before getting to his feet once more. “But in reality it was only a matter of time before I took you for myself anyways.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Fear gripped you as he moved towards you, whimpering you tried in vain to break free as Gavin pulled you close. Grabbing a hold of your chin he pressed his lips to yours, whimpering you press your hands against his chest, trying in vain to push him off. Gavin smiled against the kiss as he pulled away, biting down on your bottom lip as he did so. 

“And now I’m going to everything in my power to make you realize that you belong to me...”

Heart hammering in you chest you felt tears spill down your cheek as Gavin all but dragged you up the stairs. “Stop.... don’t do this please...” you pleaded, digging your heels into the carpet as you tried to wrench your arm free.

However Gavin was far stronger as he dragged you towards your bedroom. Tossing you unceremoniously to the floor Gavin slammed the door shut, eyes never leaving you as Gavin moved towards you. 

“Take off your clothes.” He commanded, as he moved to undo his belt, a fresh wave of tears spilled down your cheeks as you complied with shaky hands. Until you sat before him clad only in your underwear.

Gavin smiled as you looked up at him as he kicked his jeans off, leaving him clad in his boxers, your eyes settling on the noticeable bulge forming in the crotch of his boxers, which Gavin slowly tugged them down, revealing his cock to you, the head of it flushed red with a bead of precum forming on the tip. Grabbing a handful of you hair Gavin pressed the head of his cock against your plush lips. 

Whimpering you struggled to pull away from him as he forced your mouth open, forcing himself into your mouth, smirking as he heard you gag on him as he pulled you flush against him. The two of you remained still for a moment before Gavin started to fuck your mouth. Whimpering you tried in vain to pull off of him, anger swelling in your chest as you moved to bite down on his cock. You wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt you, when- click!

Opening your eyes you felt cold fear wash over you as he pressed the barrel of his gun against your forehead, stopping you from going further. “Don’t even try, _bitch_.” Gavin spat as he pressed the gun harder against your head as you squeezed your eyes shut. Finally relaxing you kept your eyes closed as he continued to fuck your mouth as tears spilled down your cheeks, drool trickling down your chin as he quickened his pace, until he finally pulled out of your abused mouth. 

Biting down on his bottom lip he began to stroke himself, his other hand still tangled in your hair, you wanted to go home, you wanted to be anywhere else but here with this...monster. You wanted to wake up and find out all of this was just one big nightmare and that you were safe at home. However you were soon jerked from your thoughts as you felt warmth splatter onto your face, making you look up at the man standing before you. A shit-eating smirk on his face as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and snapped a few pictures of you covered in his spunk before pulling you to your feet. 

Pressing a brutal kiss to your lips he pulled away, his fingers carding through your hair as he looked down at you. “I love you,” he whispered, pulling you close. “And I hope that eventually you will come to love me too.” He whispered, as tears spilled down your cheeks. All the while Gavin pulled you close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with that Crush has come to an end. And I hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry for the weak ending I had no idea how to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here is the first chapter to Crush. I know it wasn't best first chapter I've ever written but never less I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
